Mastering Raisengan
by Emcron
Summary: Songfic: Naruto struggles to master the Fourth's legacy, but he needs help...Jiraiya bribery anyone?


"I'll Make a Man out of You" was performed in Disney's "Mulan", another one of those must see films. It brings large amounts of joy, and it has a nice happy sorta ending, so go watch it, or download it, or something. I know the song's only a little off topic, but eh, I got a GREAT mental picture when I tossed Naruto into it, I mean, he is kinda girly when it comes to Sasuke, right?

In the depths of the forest, life quivered in anticipation. Ninja were at work, and the art they perfected made life itself shiver and death shake with laughter. Naruto glared down at his sleeping teacher and gritted his teeth at the drunken snoring. _Information gathering my ass._ Instead of complaining, Naruto thought about what Jiraiya had told him. "You must discover the trick to this by yourself, and master it in a way only you can. Your body must grasp your own trick of it. This is not something I can help you with. Be the man you were born to be. Do it yourself!" With that, Jiraiya spent some time with his friend sake...looked to be quality time at that.

_Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

Naruto cleared his mind of distractions, and focused on his goal. Raisengan. Lightning in a bottle. An earthquake in a can. A vortex contained by will. He had grasped some of the jist of it. He had to spin his chakra in all directions in order to create the vortex first. Step by step then. Naruto raised his hand and stretched his fingers, blankly staring, feeling the ebb and flow of the world. In between his fingers, he felt the air pop as chakra oozed forth. With a rush, it surged into his open palm, an unbridled spirit of rage.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow, I'll make a man out of you_

His right hand struck like a snake, forcing the chakra into a violent spin, but it wasn't merely a uniform spin. The chakra exploded in all directions, threatening to go beyond Naruto's control. The next step was power. This was the easy part. Naruto caused more chakra to surge into the orb in his hand, and he felt its wrath grow leaps and bounds. Then came the last step. The step he had yet to completely master. Containing this nightmare. Focusing its anger as he focused his own.

_To be a man we must be swift as the coursing river_

_To be a man with all the force of a great typhoon_

_To be a man with all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Both hands rested against the Raisengan now, holding back its fury, feebly providing a barrier against the pressure. If he could only hold on a bit longer...sweat poured down his face, and tears stung his eyes. It hurt so much...He gritted his teeth against it, and fought to control it...but with a pop, the jutsu fizzled, leaving burnt skin in its wake. Naruto panted and blew on his singed fingers...Jiraiya's laughter was not a welcome sound.

"Hah! You moron! You have not talent at all! It's really not that hard."

Naruto nearly mauled him at that, "Um...Ero-sennin, can I get a hint?" His smile stretched from ear to ear, "Pleeeeeeease?"

Jiraiya sniffed, "Why should I help you? I told you to master this yourself. You can't be a boy forever, Naruto."

Naruto glared at him, "You said you'd supervise my training, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya smirked, "Maybe if you stop calling me Ero-sennin I'll help you."

"Really?!?"

"No."

Naruto gritted his teeth and growled. "Fine..Have it your way. I didn't want to do this, but now you leave me no choice." He rolled up his sleeves.

Jiraiya took a nervous step back. "Um...whatever it is, I'm sure I'm allergic, so maybe I should just leave..." He slowly turned around, only to stare face to face with five Naruto. Shadow clones.

Before the blood left Jiraya's brain, he was sure he heard one word from somewhere...but what was it? Thinking didn't seem important at the moment...

"Henge!"

_How could I make a man out of you?_


End file.
